Sentiments cachés
by Blue Depression
Summary: Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur des cas de meurtres sanguinaires sur des couples homosexuels, Sam et Dean commence à sentir d'étranges sentiments naître l'un envers l'autre... pourtant ils sont frères! Mais que ce passe t'il dans cette ville! Wincest, Attention, Lemon détailé pour lecteurs avertis. Les personnages appartiennent à Erik Kripke.


La chasse aurait dut être de ce qu'il a de plus facile. C'est ce que je me suis dit lorsque j'ai moi-même sélectionner ou nous allions aller, mon frère et moi.

GGG

-Dean, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Je me retournai pour regarder Sam, qui s'était assis sur son lit et s'accotait la tête dans sa main l'air de réfléchir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les envoya vers l'arrière dans le but de dégager son front et sa vision aussi, probablement. Il portait une chemise blanche, ouverte sur un T-shirt gris. Il avait mis ses jeans légèrement troués qui lui allait à la perfection. Minute… mon frère… pourquoi je pensais comme ça en le regardant? Je me giflai mentalement. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il releva la tête pour me regarder et je croisai ses yeux qui étaient gris aujourd'hui. J'étais assis à la minuscule table de la cuisine, une bière entre mes doigts. La chambre du motel que nous avons loué était plus miteuse qu'aucune autre auparavant, mais un orage nous avait surpris et nous avions dut nous arrêter au premier motel que nous avions trouvé. La bonne nouvelle était que le loyer n'était pas cher… mais lorsque même le toit fuis et qu'il faut placer un seau pour récolter l'eau, il est ridicule de payer un seul centime pour rester dans cet endroit…

-Dean, oh Dean!

Je déposai ma bière sur la table en réalisant que Sam attendait toujours que je lui réponde. Il s'était appuyer sur ses coudes pour me regarder, une mèche de ses cheveux lui tombant sur le front. Ce que j'aurai aimé lui passer ma main sur le front pour le lui dégager… mais à quoi je pense encore?

-Oh euhm. Ce n'est qu'une chasse, Sammy. Mais c'est clair que c'est dans nos cordes. Deux couples, gay en plus, retrouvée mutilés à mort en une semaine. En plus selon ce que j'ai vu en faisant des recherches, ce que les pathologistes ont découvert lors de l'autopsie relevait de l'impossible! Il faut aller jeter un œil! On est déjà dans la ville, Sammy!

Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil amical. Cela parut remettre mon frère en confiance, parce que son masque d'incertitude tomba pour être remplacé par un sourire convaincu. Ce sourire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, me fit fondre de l'intérieur et me réchauffa le cœur.

Sam se leva, replaça ses mèche rebelle et s'approcha de moi. Cette proximité me donna une bouffée de chaleur étrange, alors je dégluti le plus silencieusement possible. Il me tendit sa main que je regardais avec insistance sans comprendre tout de suite.

-On a du travail à faire.

Je pris sa main et dès que nos paumes se rencontrèrent, une décharge me parcourut des doigts jusqu'aux orteils.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait.

GGG

Nous sommes arrivés à la morgue, vêtus de nos plus beaux habits d'agent du FBI et armés de nos faux badges. La femme à l'accueil nous fit immédiatement rentrer et nous laissa dans la pièce avec les morts.

-monsieur Decker et son charmant amant… monsieur Terrel. Déjà autopsié, les pathologistes ont noté quelque chose d'étrange.

Sam ferma le calepin de notes qui devait être aux pathologistes et le déposa sur une chaise. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur contenant les organes et sortit les plateaux du couple. Pendant ce temps, j'enfilai un tablier ainsi que des gants de caoutchouc et me craqua les jointures. Je m'assis à une table et mon frère déposa un plateau devant moi et pris l'autre. Je remarquai qu'il s'assit non pas à mes coter mes plutôt en face de moi. Je n'accordai pas plus d'attention à ce détail et ouvrais le couvercle d'un organe pour commencer à l'examiner.

-ils ont dit quel était l'organe qui montrait des signes étranges?

Sam avait la tête penché et semblait regarder ses pieds. Ses cheveux masquaient ses yeux et ses doigts jouaient avec ses gants de caoutchouc.

-Sam.

Il ne bougeait pas de sa position, puis tira sur le caoutchouc qui commença à s'étirer dangereusement.

-SAMMY.

Le caoutchouc se brisa sous la pression alors il releva la tête vers moi, les yeux brillant et les joues légèrement rougies.

-Quoi?

-mais qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang? Enfin bref, je disais : est ce que les pathologistes ont mentionné dans le rapport l'organe qui montrait des signes étranges?

Mon frère me regarda assez longtemps avant de comprendre le sens de mes paroles. Puis il ouvrit la bouche en grand et hocha la tête.

-Non.

Je soupirai et me mis à examiner chaque organe, un à la fois.

Une heure plus tard environ, finalement, je trouvai de quoi.

-Son of a bitch.

Mon frère releva la tête de ce qu'il examinait, le foie probablement, et posa ses yeux sur moi.

-regarde ça.

Je lui montrais ce que je tenais entre mes mains, pointait un endroit spécifique et plaçais une loupe. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnut la marque.

-on à déjà vu ça en quelque part, non?

J'hochai la tête alors que je déposais le cœur dans sa boite, et que Sam trouva la même marque sur l'autre cœur. Nous échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens.

-regardons sur les deux autres corps.

-mais ils n'ont pas encore été autopsiés…

Je souris à mon frère en retirant mes gants. J'allais sortir les deux corps du congélateur ou ils reposaient et les installais pour l'autopsie. Je mis des gants neuf, attrapai un scalpel et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Docteur… regardons à l'intérieur…

Puis mon scalpel perfora la peau d'un dénommé Ragan.

GGG

Dans les deux autres corps, nous avons trouvé les mêmes marques imprimés sur les cœurs.

La marque d'un cupidon, que nous avons déjà eue affaire lorsque nous avions combattus la Famine précédemment. L'attraper allait être dur et compliqué, et il allait nous falloir de l'aide extérieur.

De retour dans notre chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit et fermais les yeux.

-de là ou je me trouve, je prie pour que Castiel entende ma prière. J'espère qu'il pourrait descendre ici, dans le monde des humains pour nous apporter de son aide.

J'ouvris un œil, mais la seule personne que je vis devant moi n'était que mon frère qui s'était assis devant moi sur une chaise de la cuisine. Castiel n'était pas là. Je refermais les yeux et réessayais.

-silt plaît Castiel… nous avons encore affaire à un bambin à couche qui tire des flèches mortels sur des couples. Je veux dire, des cupidons. Aller, on a besoin de toi ici.

-je suis là, Dean.

J'ouvrais les yeux et le cherchais. Il n'était pas dans mon champ de vision, mais je vis que Sam faisait des simagrées pour me dire de me retourner. Je me retournai donc et vit que Castiel était assit sur mon lit, derrière moi.

-euhm cass, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit?

-Toutes mes excuses.

Il se leva et alla se poster devant moi, me cachant Sam. Mon frère pencha la tête pour capter mon regard et haussai une épaule alors il se leva lui aussi.

-Je suis vraiment occuper au paradis, alors silvouplait faites vite.

-tu es trop occuper pour venir nous aider? Eh bien…

Castiel fronça les sourcils en s'avançant trop près de moi, dans ma bulle.

-et que penses-tu que je fais ici selon toi?

Je me levais également et nous nous retrouvâmes presque nez à nez.

-il faut que ça soit important en tout cas.

Sam vint vers moi et me recula de Castiel. Sa main sur mon épaule, sa chaleur corporel près de la mienne, son odeur… je recommençais à perdre les pédales alors je le repoussais violemment.

-comment ont fait pour butter un cupidon? Des couples marqués se font massacrer!

Castiel me regarda longtemps. Ses yeux semblaient sonder mon âme, voir au plus profond de mon être. C'était très embarrassant. Puis, il me donna un couteau anti anges.

-de la même manière qu'un ange.

Sans rien dire, il s'en alla. Comme ça, après m'avoir donné l'arme. Sans indications de comment trouver le cupidon. Je jurai haut et fort, puis je sentie que quelqu'un me poussait violemment.

-mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui parler comme ça, tu ne vois pas que tu la fait partir?! Imbécile! Notre seule chance!

Je restai surpris sous l'agressivité soudaine que mon frère avait. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de me parler de la sorte, ou même de réagir comme cela lorsque je faisais une petite gaffe… puis je remarquais quelque chose. Sam avait les joues rougies, les yeux brillant, et le front légèrement en sueur. Depuis ce matin, je ressentais des trucs étranges à son égard. Et lui, agissait bizarrement avec moi. Puis, je compris. Enfaîte, j'eus peur de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait…

-Sammy.

-Dean.

Nous nous regardâmes avec effroi dans les yeux, parce que nous venions de comprendre tous les deux ce qui nous arrivait.

Cupidon nous avait eue, et avait eu la brillante idée de nous mettre ensemble.

Cette nuit-là, je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Mon frère non plus, parce que dans les environs de minuit, il parla.

-Dean, on va faire quoi? On va finir comme ces mecs à la morgue… tué par Dieu sait quoi…

Je tournai la tête vers son lit, mais ne réussit pas à bien le distinguer dans l'obscurité.

-On ne va pas mourir. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tuer ce fils de pute avant qu'il réussisse à nous avoir.

À côté, je sentis des draps se froissé et quelqu'un se lever. Puis, on m'attrapa par le collet et je pus enfin voir mon frère, et dans quel état il se trouvait. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état épouvantable, couvert de sueur. Il devait avoir chaud, car ses joues étaient rougies et il était torse nu.

-Dean, il est déjà trop tard! Cette enflure nous a déjà eus!

J'eus la mauvaise idée de regarder trop longtemps son torse musclé… couvert de sueur... si beau… puis je relevais la tête et croisai son regard. Un regard fou, un regard en manque. Sam était assis sur mon lit, près de moi, trop près. Il m'avait relevé en position assise lorsqu'il avait attrapé le collet de mon t-shirt avec lequel je dormais.

-Sammy…

Cette fois, je ne réussis pas à m'en empêcher. Cette mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sans cesse sur les yeux… elle devait être tassée. Ma main se dirigea d'elle-même vers Sam, qui la suivi des yeux tout le long. Mes doigts rencontrèrent la peau humide de son front, puis ma main alla placer sa mèche derrière son oreille. Le tout, avec une lenteur démesuré, sans l'avoir quitter des yeux. Lorsque je voulus déposer mon bras après, il attrapa mon poignet et me regarda dans les yeux. Je déglutis et mon front se couvrit rapidement de sueur. Ma respiration s'accéléra et devint saccadé. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de celui de Sam. Puis, tout à coup sans que j'aie rien dit, sa bouche était sur la mienne. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement les mienne, leur poids, leur texture, leur chaleur…

Sam retira la couverture qui me couvrait encore jusque-là et monta sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il força l'accès à ma bouche et sa langue vint bien vite rejoindre la mienne. Elles dansèrent un bon moment, avant que nous devions nous séparer afin de reprendre notre souffle. Le désir évident que je ressentais à ce moment, Sam dut également le sentir de sa position. Il était assis en plein sur mon érection naissant, et malgré la noirceur je pus voir une bosse dans son pantalon de jogging avec lequel il dormait. Le temps que je relève les yeux vers les siens, sa bouche était de nouveau sur moi. Elle m'embrassa les lèvres, puis descendit rapidement dans mon cou ou il laissa mille baisers délicieux sur ma peau moite. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, et l'excitation ne cessait de monter. Entre deux bisous, je me relevais un peu et retirais mon t-shirt qui alla voler quelque part dans la chambre. Mon frère grogna de satisfaction et alla attaquer cette peau nouvelle encore inexplorée par sa bouche. Il embrassa d'abord mon tatouage anti possession, puis sa bouche descendit vers mon mamelon qu'il prit plaisir à prendre en bouche et a suçoter avec gourmandise. Sa langue en fit le tour, puis le lécha avec de puissant coup de langue. Mon dos se crispa et mes mains allèrent agripper le couvre lit qui n'allait certainement pas vivre bien longtemps si ça continuai comme ça…

Des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de ma nuque et je dus me retenir de ne pas gémir tellement c'était bon. Sam lâcha mon mamelon pour aller s'intéresser ailleurs. Sa langue descendit entre mes cotes jusqu'à mon nombril, laissant une longue traînée de salive qui me fit frissonner. Mon ventre rentra légèrement vers l'intérieur alors que mes mains agrippèrent plus les draps et que mes yeux se fermèrent. Ma tête pivota sur le coter, et je rouvris les yeux pour regarder Sam. Il avait pris une pause et ses mains se trouvaient le rebord de mon pantalon. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la bosse qu'il contenait, puis il retira rapidement mon pantalon qui alla rejoindre mon chandail, perdu dans la pièce. Sam resta en contemplation. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus mon érection bien voyant, gonflée, rougie. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise, vision digne des meilleurs films porno que j'avais vu. La suite, je l'avais vu des millions de fois sur internet ou sur Casa Erotica. Mais je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté de cette manière.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement de mon érection. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en contact avec mon gland, une décharge pure et puissant me transperça littéralement les entrailles et je ne réussis pas à retenir le gémissement qui suivi. Sa langue joua avec, faisant des mouvements circulaire, puis il partit de la base pour remonter lentement jusqu'en haut laissant de nouveau une longue trace de salive. Pour ma part, les draps étaient morts. Il n'avait pas survécu à l'assaut de mes mains. Le plaisir me consumait le corps, la peau, chaque parcelle de mon être. Puis, la délicieuse bouche de Sam engloutie tout. Sa tête commença à bouger. À chaque mouvements de vas et viens qu'il faisait, un gémissement s'échappait de mes lèvres. Mes yeux étaient fermés et mon dos courbé sous les spasmes. Très vite, mon érection fut couverte de salive. Et très vite, j'atteins ma limite. Je voulus avertir Sam, mais il ne semblait pas m'écouter ou alors il était trop occuper pour s'en soucier. Les bruits de succions me parvenaient aux oreilles comme une douce mais envoûtante musique. C'est dans un orgasme puissant que je vins dans la bouche de Sam, qui ne sembla pas surpris. Il avala le tout, je vis sa pomme d'Adam se soulever et l'entendit déglutir. Puis, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et lécha ce qui restait.

Cette vue plus qu'érotique ne tarda pas à refaire lever mon ami en bas. Mais ce n'était plus mon tour d'avoir du plaisir... Je le savais bien, ce n'était pas ma première fois avec un homme. Je savais ce qu'il allait suivre…

Sam retira son pantalon sous lequel il n'y avait rien. Je jetais un coup d'œil curieux sur lui, et ce que je vis ne me rassura pas. C'était presque aussi long que le mien, mais plus… gros. Plus épais. Mais étrangement, cela ne me fit pas peur au contraire, mon excitation monta à un autre niveau. Malgré le désir pressent que nous avions un envers l'autre, Sam pris tout de même la peine d'enfiler un condom lubrifié pour ne pas que j'ai trop mal. Il me présenta ses doigts que je léchai avec perversité, ce qui le fit grogner. Puis, il en mit un en moi pour me préparer. Un seul était inconfortable, mais pas douloureux alors il en inséra un autre. Cette fois, je me crispai et serrai les dents. Il fit les ciseaux avec ses doigts pour agrandir mon entrée. Mes mains voulurent agripper quelque chose, mais ne rencontrèrent que le matelas. Je regardai Sam, hochai la tête pour montrer que j'étais prêt. Il retira ses doigts et se positionna à genoux, devant mon entrée. Il me souleva légèrement et posa mes jambes sur les siennes, puis les releva. De cette manière, il était parfaitement bien positionné. Il s'avança un peu plus et posa son gland contre mon entrée. Puis, il poussa lentement pour rentrer. Par chance, le port d'un condom lubrifier facilita la chose. La tête rentra facilement et sans trop de dommage et de souffrance. Malgré tout, j'avais mal. J'hochai de nouveau la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait continuer. Alors Sam rentra au complet à l'intérieur de moi. Il avait beau y aller le plus doucement possible, j'avais tout de même l'impression de me faire déchirer. Je grognai de douleur. Il arrêta un instant mais je lui fis signe de continuer avec ma main gauche pendant que mon bras droit était sur mes yeux. Je ne sus pas si hocha une épaule, mais je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'il se retirait pour revenir avec plus de force. J'échappais un grognement plaintif, mais il continua ses coups de reins qui devinrent de plus en plus brutaux. Rapidement, la douleur devint plaisir. Sam changea légèrement de position, se pencha vers l'avant, faisant de même courber mon dos et faire descendre mes genoux près de ma tête. Cette nouvelle position le faisait rentrer plus facilement et plus profondément, et je lâchai de grands gémissements orgasmiques à chaque nouveau coup de hanche. Pour sa part, Sam lâchai de petits gémissements rauques. Sa main vint attraper mon érection qu'il se mit à toucher au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Bien vite, le plaisir devint insoutenable. C'est dans un deuxième orgasme que je vins sur mon ventre. Les mouvements de vas et vient de Sam étaient de plus en plus brutaux, rapide et saccader.

Il était bientôt à sa limite. C'est dans un dernier coup assez brutal qu'il vint. Il se retira rapidement de moi afin de retirer le condom remplis et de le jeter. Mes jambes retombèrent à leur position initiale, et je pris un bout du drap déchiré pour m'essuyer le ventre. Puis, je repris lentement ma respiration en repensant à ce qui venais de ce passé.

Techniquement, c'était de l'inceste et j'aurais dut me sentir… dégoûté, mais j'avais trop aimé cela pour le regretter. J'aimais trop Sammy pour le regretter.

Mon frère s'assit sur son lit et me regarda. Nous nous échangeâmes un long regard, puis un sourire idiot s'imprima sur nos visages. Je regardais ensuite mon lit, qui était dans un état pitoyable. Je me grattais la tête en essayant de trouver une solution, alors Sam prit la parole.

-tu peux venir dormir avec-moi si tu veux…

Je levais les yeux vers lui, et le vis tout mignon avec les joues rougies de gêne. Je me levai et vint vers lui. Il prit sa pour un oui, car il se coucha dans son lit en me faisant une place. Dès que je fus installé confortablement au chaud, mon frère passa ses bras musclés et protecteur autour de moi.

J'avais passé ma vie à le protéger au périple de ma vie, et là mon petit frère m'entourait de ses bras.

C'était moi qu'il protégeait maintenant.

GGG

Le lendemain, c'est dans les bras de mon frère que je me réveillais. Le soleil vint chatouiller mon visage. Lorsque je me réveillais, la première chose que je vis fut une silhouette devant le lit. Je fus aussitôt sur mes gardes, bondit sur mes pieds et attrapais la machette que je cachais toujours sous mon lit. Mes mouvements brusques réveillèrent mon frère qui sursauta.

-mais qu'est-ce que hein!?

-j'en étais sure.

-… Castiel?! Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fou à nous espionner de la sorte! Pervers!

-je ne suis pas pervers, Dean. Tu devrais plutôt te regarder dans un miroir. Tu es nu.

Je déglutis en me rendant compte qu'en effet, je n'avais rien sur le dos. J'attrapai la première chose que je trouvais, et il s'adonnait que c'était le pantalon à Sam. Je souris, légèrement gêné.

-Je savais. Aron vous a eue.

-qui?

-ce n'est pas un cupidon ordinaire. Il est très puissant. J'ai retrouvé sa trace en Oregon. Il aime particulièrement les personnes homosexuelles et s'amuse à former des couples inappropriés. Lorsqu'il voit que ces couples finisse par ne plus s'aimer, il les punit en les tuant.

Sam passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer en soupirant.

-tu sais où il se trouve?

-oui, mais…

-Pas de mais. Tourne toi quelques instants, on s'habille et on y va.

GGG

Une fois habillé, Castiel nous téléporta dans une chambre luxueuse. Devant nous, étendu dans un lit king size se trouvait un homme. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine, le visage long et un peu barbus. Il avait des tatouages sur les bras et souriait. Il portait une camisole ample avec Hollywood, Los Angeles, écrit sur le devant.

-ahhh Sam! Dean! Bienvenue. Merci de les avoirs amené, Cassie!

Castiel grogna sous le surnom que le dénommé Aron lui avait donné.

-son of a bitch tu vas tout de suite enlever le sort que tu as jeté à moi et mon frère!

Aron se leva en montrant ses mains en signe d'innocence.

-quel sort? Le seul truc que je vous ai fait, c'était de faire mettre aux jours les sentiments que vous aviez réellement. Vos sentiments cachés. Ces gens qui sont morts, ils n'ont tout simplement pas accepté leur homosexualité et se sont entre tuer! Je n'ai rien à voir la dedans!

Je restai la bouche grande ouverte. Donc… les sentiments… que nous avions eue… que nous avons un envers l'autre… sont vrai? Pures? Ces sentiments cachés…

Je me tournai vers Sam puis vers Castiel qui hocha l'épaule.

-ah euh…

Aron sourit devant nos tronches ahuries. Il semblait satisfait de tout le chaos qu'il avait créer.

-Mais nous sommes frères!

Le cupidon haussa une épaule.

-et alors?

Sam s'avança vers Aron puis s'excusa rapidement. Je fis de même.

-désoler de vous avoir déranger monsieur euhm… monsieur Aron… Cass, fichons le camp.

Castiel nous téléporta de nouveau dans notre chambre ou je m'assis sur mon lit.

-je vais vous laisser.

Des bruissements d'ailes m'indiquèrent que Castiel était parti. Je me tournais vers Sam.

-eh bien… on dirait que…

Sam s'approcha de moi et mis son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de finir ma phrase.

-shuuu. Dean, nous nous aimons et c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Il retira son doigt et m'embrassa.

GGGGGG

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre luxueuse, un jeune homme souriait perversement. Il se coucha confortablement sur son lit, et des filles très peu habillées, vêtue seulement d'habit sexy, apparurent comme par enchantement. Elles tenaient entre leur mains des friandises qu'elles donnèrent à Aron.

-On ne peu pas embrouiller l'embrouilleur...

Sur ce, le 'cupidon' se transforma en sa vraie forme et sourit en engloutissant une barre de chocolat.


End file.
